pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Poison type
The -type (どくタイプ Doku taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. These Pokémon have a natural toxic quality; some directly represent real-world species known for their venom, such as snakes, and some even represent pollution itself. They normally live in caves, marshes or similar places. Most Poison-type Pokémon are based on poisonous or venomous animals (Pokémon such as Seviper, which is a snake, Drapion, which is a scorpion, and Scolipede, which is a centipede). Some of them are also based on poisonous plants or fungi (Pokémon such as Foongus, which is a mushroom, and Oddish, which is a mandrake root). Most dual Poison-type Pokémon have -type or -type as their other type. This reflects how, in real life, many insects and plants are poisonous. A very curious fact about Poison-type Pokémon is that some of them resemble ninjas. For example, Koffing is like a smoke ball, Crobat has a ninja's speed and secrecy and Toxicroak has paws that make it resemble a ninja. Some Poison-types also resemble types of pollution. Garbodor represents trash pollution, Weezing represents air pollution and Muk represents liquid pollution. Strangely, not all Poison-types are based on poisonous or venomous things (Stunky, which is based on a skunk, and Skrelp, which is based on a leafy sea dragon, are both real-life animals that are not poisonous or venomous). The Poison type is related to the status effects Poisoned and Badly Poisoned, which are produced mostly by Poison-type moves. Famous Poison-type Pokémon Trainers include Koga, fifth Gym Leader of Kanto and now second member of the Indigo League; Janine, Koga's daughter who succeeded her father's position in Kanto; Agatha, the then-third member of the Indigo League (her main type is Ghost, but all of her Pokémon are Poison-type as well); and Roxie, second Gym Leader in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. Also, most villain teams in the games specialize in Poison-type Pokémon, along with Dark-types. Poison-type Pokémon that are not -type or have Levitate also remove Toxic Spikes when they switch in. Poison-type moves *There are 23 Poison-type moves. **In Generation I, 8 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 1 move was introduced. **In Generation III, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 5 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 5 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation VII, 3 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Special moves stand out. **6 moves are of the type. **9 moves are of the type. **8 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Tough moves stand out. **10 moves are of the type. **9 moves are of the type. **3 moves are of the type. **1 move is of the type. **There are no moves of the type. List of Poison-type moves Effectiveness of Poison-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , , , and . Ineffective against Pokémon of the types: . Weaknesses and resistances of the Poison type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Poison-type-Pokémon Trainers Poison-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Poison-type-Pokémon Elite Four members Poison type records * Eternatus is the tallest and heaviest Poison type. * Foongus is the smallest Poison type. * Gastly and Haunter are the lightest Poison types. * Weedle evolves at the lowest level (7) * Skrelp evolves at the highest level (48) * Eternatus has the most HP of all Poison types (255) * Mega Beedrill has the most Attack and Speed of all Poison types (150 & 145) * Eternatus (Eternamax) has the most Defense & Sp. Def of all Poison types (250) * Mega Gengar has the most Sp. Atk of all Poison types (170) * Eternatus (Eternamax) has the highest base stat total of all Poison-types (1125) Poison-type Pokémon 67 Pokémon are Poison type. (8.23% of all Pokémon) Pure Poison-type Pokémon 15 Pokémon are pure Poison type. (22.73% of the Poison-type Pokémon) Primary Poison-type Pokémon 20 Pokémon are primary Poison type. (28.79% of the Poison-type Pokémon) Secondary Poison-type Pokémon 32 Pokémon are secondary Poison type. (48.48% of the Poison-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Poison-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Poison type. Relations with other types *They're strong against the -type because fairies represent purity and poison represents pollution. *They're strong against the -type because trees and plants are damaged by pollution and toxins, such as herbicides. *They're weak against the -type because earthen and sandy features neutralize and mitigate the toxicity of poison, making them less effective. Alternatively, it could be because while living organisms and thus the Earth's biosphere may be devastated by pollution, the Earth itself is relatively unchanged by it. *They're weak against the -type because mind can't be poisoned. Poison acts over the body, and the mind is superior to the body, while Psychic-type attacks are mental. Alternatively, it may be because going into a medical field requires a lot of education and knowledge. *They resist the -type because when poisoned, a fighter or deportist loses strength. Fighters try to be healthy as most as they can and poison can make them sick. It could also be said that since some Poison-type Pokémon have a gelatinous body, punches and kicks cushions the impact. Curiously, the type isn't weak to them. *They were strong against the -type in Generation I because of insecticides, which are chemicals used to kill bugs. However, since Generation II, the Bug type takes normal damage from them because many insects have developed resistance to some insecticides and sometimes even carry toxins themselves. *The -type resists them because you can't poison someone who's already dead, besides, the spirit doesn't have a physical form, thus toxins can't pass through. *The -type resists them because since rocks aren't live creatures, poison can hardly damage them. *The -type is immune to them because poison can't circulate through or penetrate metals, mainly because they're not organic materials. Trivia *Despite being all physical attack moves before Generation IV, there are more Special moves than Physical moves that are Poison type. *The only type combination that allows for a double weakness to type is / . Notes es:Tipo veneno uk:Отруйний тип Category:Pokémon Types Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type moves